russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule
March 1994 Monday’s Mainstays: : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita (Randy David and Chichi Fajardo-Robles) : 7 pm - The Big Night : 9 pm - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) : 9:30 pm - FBI: The Untold Stories (since March 4, 1994) : 10 pm - Rachel Gunn, R.N. (since March 4, 1994) : 10:30 pm - Public Forum (Randy David) : 11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) (replay) Tuesday’s Must-See: : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita (Randy David and Chichi Fajardo-Robles) : 7 pm - Idol si Pidol (Dolphy) : 9 pm - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) : 9:30 pm to 10:30 pm - The Edu Manzano Show (Edu Manzano) Wednesday’s Winners: : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita (Randy David and Chichi Fajardo-Robles) : 7 pm - ABCinema / True to Life (Kris Aquino) (since April 27, 1994) : 9 pm - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) : 9:30 pm - Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot (Aster Amoyo and Anselle Beluso) : 11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) (replay) Thursday’s Turn-Ons: : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita (Randy David and Chichi Fajardo-Robles) : 7 pm - Back to the Future: The Animated Series : 7:30 pm - Speed Racer : 8 pm - The Hat Squad / Highlander II (since May 4, 1994) : 9 pm - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) : 9:30 pm - ABC Action Theater : 11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) (replay) Friday’s Firepower: : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita (Randy David and Chichi Fajardo-Robles) : 7 pm - We R Family (Alice Dixson and Gabby Concepcion) : 8 pm - Love Notes (Joe D' Mango) : 9 pm - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) : 9:30 pm - Entertainment Today : 11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (Tina Monzon-Palma, Eric Eloriaga and Kathy Tanco-Ong) (replay) Saturday’s Salvo : 6:30 pm - Sightings (since March 19, 1994) : 7 pm - Tondominium (Richard Gomez, Anjo Yllana, Vandolph and William Martinez with Gerone Olorocisimo, directed by Joey Marquez) (since March 12, 1994) : 8 pm - Tropang Trumpo (Ogie Alcasid, Michael V., Gelli de Belen, Manny Castneda, Earl Ignacio and Noni Buencamino, directed by Jose Javier Reyes as the headwriter and director) (since March 12, 1994) : 9 pm - Beauty and the Beast : 10 pm - All-Star Wrestling : 11 pm - Premiere of the Export Connection : 12 mn to 12:30 am - Global Update Sunday Terrific Trio: : 7 pm - Raven / Cobra (since April 3 and May 1, 1994) : 8 pm - Quantum Leap : 9 pm - Hunter : 10 pm to 12 mn - Sunday Night at the Movies December 1995 : Monday : 10 am - Top Cat : 10:30 am - Cowboys of Moo Mesa : 11 am - The Legend of White Fang : 11:30 am - Movies to Watch : 12 nn - Sine Klasiks : 2 pm - Angelita : 2:30 pm - Studio 5 Presents (rerun) : 3:15 pm - Family Rosary Crusade : 3:30 pm - Hat Squad : 4:30 pm - Top Cat : 5 pm - Cowbows of Moo Mesa : 5:30 pm - The Legend of White Fang : 6 pm - Balitang-Balita : 7 pm - The Big Night : 9 pm - The Big News : 9:30 pm - Sirens : 10:30 pm - Public Forum : 11:30 pm to 12 mn - The Big News (replay) Category:Program Schedule